The embodiments herein relate generally to bicycle motocross (BMX), and more particularly, to a BMX starting gate for, for example, practicing starting technique at home.
BMX racers need an affordable way to recreate the experience of the racetrack's starting gate at home. Existing starting gates include a 7 foot ramp platforms and expensive strong magnets or pneumatic ramjets to operate, resulting in the conventional starting gates to be far too expensive for most riders.
Therefore, what is needed is a BMX starting gate that uses less materials and a structure that greatly lowers the cost of the start gate as compared to conventional starting gates.